metalgearfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Psycho Mantis
|death date = 28 Febbraio 2005, Isola di Shadow Moses, AlaskaDummied data for the PC version of Metal Gear Solid revealed that the Shadow Moses Incident occurred on February 28, 2005. |age = sopra i 30 (alla morte) |eyes = Blu |hair = Rossi (in seguito calvo) |ethnicity = Caucasica |height = 190 cm (2005) |games = * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain |creator = Hideo Kojima |artist = Yoji Shinkawa |voiceactor = Doug Stone |japanactor = * Kazuyuki Sogabe (MGS) * Shōzō Iizuka (MGS4) * Hiroshi Yanaka (MGS: DGN) |italianactor = Ciro Carraro }} Psycho Mantis era un telepate membro della FOXHOUND, che partecipò all'occupazione armata dell'isola di Shadow Moses nel 2005. Indossava una speciale maschera antigas che lo aiutava a prevenire che i pensieri delle persone potessero "entrare di forza nella sua mente". Nel 1984 Mantis, che si sentiva fortemente attirato da coloro che nutrissero sentimenti negativi, accompagnò "l'Uomo in fiamme" nella sua ricerca di vendetta. Successivamente lavorò come bambino soldato per l'unità XOF con il nome in codice di Tretij Rebenok ("Terzo Figlio" in russo), fino alla defezione dall'organizzazione per allearsi con il giovane Liquid Snake. Biografia Primi anni di vita e carriera Psycho Mantis nacque in un piccolo villaggio durante la Guerra Fredda. Sua madre morì dandolo alla luce, cosa che portò il padre ad incolparlo ed odiarlo. Scoprì i suoi poteri e le vere emozioni che provava il padre quando un giorno lesse accidentalmente la sua mente. Disgustato dai profondi sentimenti che provava il padre, ed avendo paura che potesse ucciderlo, Mantis bruciò tutto il suo villaggio, uccidendo così suo padre. Phantom Pain incident :guarda anche : fuga dall'ospedale e Phantom Pain incident Nel febbraio 1984, Mantis venne trasportato in aereo dalla Cecoslovacchia a Mosca e condotto in un laboratorio di ricerca. Durante questo periodo, iniziò ad indossare una maschera antigas che proteggeva la sua mente dai pensieri e dalle emozioni delle persone. Il percorso di volo dell'aereo passò vicino all'ospedale dove erano curati i corpi in stato comatoso di Venom Snake e di Big Boss, i quali subconsci pieni di odio scatenarono in Mantis una potenza incontrollabile, causando l'esplosione e lo schianto dell'aereo. Unico sopravvissuto dello schianto, Mantis venne ritrovato e portato nel laboratorio, il quale si focalizzava sulla ricerca di abilità paranormali nelle persone, e gli venne dato il nome in codice di "Tretij Rebenok". Era lì che veniva conservato il corpo in stato comatoso di Yevgeny Borovitch Volgin. Mantis potè sentire la rabbia ed il risentimento di Volgin nei confronti di Big Boss in quanto i due si stavano gradualmente risvegliando. L'odio di Volgin influenzò Mantis, spingendo il suo corpo a rianimarsi nell' "Uomo in Fiamme" . I due bruciarono tutta la struttura e fu così che ebbe inizio la loro furia. Mantis e Volgin si miserò in viaggio quando l'unità XOF tentò di uccidere Venom Snake. Essendo uscito dal coma recentemente, Venom Snake fu portato in salvo da Ishmael quando ebbero un breve incontro con Mantis di fronte all'ascensore, poco prima che esplodesse. Dalle fiamme emerse l' "Uomo in Fiamme", il quale avanzò verso i due fino a quando si attivò l'impianto antincendio d'emergenza, causando la ritirata di Volgin. Essendo le unità XOF arrivate per prime nell'edificio, Mantis dovette combattere ed uccidere molti di loro mentre era influenzato sia da Volgin sia da Venom Snake. Mantis in seguito seguì Volgin mentre quest'ultimo inseguiva Venom Snake, finchè la pioggia fermò volgin dal continuare ad inseguirlo. In seguito i due furono trovati e reclutati nell'unità XOF da Skull Face, con Skull Face che prese il controllo di Volgin attraverso le abilità di Mantis. Mantis si trovò attratto dalla brama di vendetta di Skull Face nei confronti di Cipher, e lo avrebbe aiutato nelle sue missioni in modo che potesse nutrirsi delle sue emozioni. Questo collegamento mentale in qualche modo ha permesso Skull Face di controllare e manipolare Mantis e Volgin, dandogli un vantaggio contro i suoi nemici ritrovati, i Diamond Dogs. In seguito, Skull Face, utilizzare il ragazzo come un link per far operare il Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, non avendo più bisogno di un IA o di un pilota. Come membro delle forze XOF guidate Skull Face, Mantis affiancò il corpo rianimato di Volgin, dove Mantis principalmente controllava Volgin come l' "Uomo in Fiamme" sotto gli ordini di Skull Face. Mantis, in seguito, incontrò di nuovo Venom Snake a Da Smasei Laman durante la missione di quest'ultimo di recuperare il Honey Bee. Utilizzò Sahelanthropus per catturare brevemente Snake e consentire a Skull Face di parlare con lui, per poi sparire nella nebbia. Più tardi, dopo che Snake tentò di recuperare Huey dall'Afghanistan Central Base Camp, Snake fu intercettato ancora una volta da Skull Face, Mantis e il Sahelanthropus. Skull Face ordinò Mantis e il Sahelanthropus di cacciare e uccidere Snake e Huey, ma i due riuscirono a fuggire. Durante una missione successiva, quando Venom Snake si imbattè in Skull Face nella zona industriale di Ngumba, quest'ultimo ordinò a Mantis e all' "Uomo in Fiamme" di uccidere Venom Snake. Prima che Volgin potess attaccare ulteriormente Venom Snake, Mantis si concentrò brevemente sul morente Shabani e lo uccise volontariamente per pietà, una delle poche volte che è riuscito a usurpare l'influenza di Skull Face. Egli ha poi permesso a Volgin di continuare la sua ricerca. Volgin inseguì Venom Snake, ed i due iniziarono a scontrarsi, mentre Mantis assisteva Volgin e impediva al suo corpo di essere estratto. Volgin fu poi sottratto dall'essere cosparso di grandi quantità di acqua, consentendo in tal modo a Venom Snake di fuggire. Durante il confronto culminante tra Venom Snake e le forze Skull Face nell'hangar dove era tenuto il Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, Skull Face rivelò la vera identità dell' "Uomo in fiamme" e ordinò a Mantis di farlo scontrare un'ultima volta contro Venom Snake. All'insaputa di Venom Snake e Skull Face, Mantis fu distratto dalla presenza di Eli che si trovava su un elicottero dei Diamond Dogs lì nelle vicinanze. Favorendo il maggior senso di odio di Eli, sentimento che superava la brama di vendetta di Skull Face e Volgin, Mantis si lasciò usare come condotto da Eli per dirottare Sahelanthropus. Scatenando il caos sulle forze di Skull Face, il Metal Gear attaccò lo stesso Skull Face, intrappolandolo sotto le macerie. Eli, con l'assistenza di Mantis, tentò allora di uccidere Venom Snake usando il Metal Gear. Dopo una lunga battaglia, Venom Snake riuscì a neutralizzare il Metal Gear e quindi a rimuovere il controllo di Eli su di lui. Sebbene Venom Snake tentò di distruggere i flaconi contenenti i parassiti vocali del ceppo inglese, Mantis riuscì a salvare in segreto una delle fiale. Carriera successiva Incidente di Shadow Moses Guns Of The Patriots Incident Carattere e personalità Storia non confermata Dietro Le quinte Metal Gear Solid Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes Phantom Pain Gameplay Altre apparizioni Apparizioni Galleria Voci correlate Riferimenti